Itty-Bitty Goggles
by PugZkii
Summary: It's been 2 months since Phil and his lover, Kevin, have gotten intimate but the reason? Neither know what's wrong but Phil hasn't been feeling well and one day, they get a small surprise.


Hey Guyz! PugZkii here! (: Okay so recently uploaded a fic called To the End of Time and Forever After and someone, a guest, wanted me to make story so here i am. If the person who suggested this sees this and likes it please feel free to request more! (: And to anyone else, please give me suggestions :) Unfortunately, i had to make a couple alterations to the stories summary and the plot of the story but hopefully you like it! (:

Summary: It's been 2 months since Phil and his lover, Kevin, have gotten intimate but the reason? Neither know what's wrong but Phil hasn't been feeling well and one day, they get a small surprise.

 **THIS IS YAOI (BOY/BOY) IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 AND/OR DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF MALE / MALE RELATIONSHIPS, LEAVE NOW! ON ANOTHER NOTE, I DO NOT OWN THE MINIONS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM.**

 **ENJOY!**

It was 3 a.m. when Kevin was awoken from his sleep to a sound moving throughout the room. Stirring slightly and cracking an eye open, Kevin rolled to his back and looked around, taking in his surroundings. Upon hearing the noise again, Kevin's eyes glanced towards the bathroom. 'Sounds like Phil's getting sick again…' Kevin thought. He didn't have a clue what was wrong with his lover, it worried him. Phil's been sick for the last week and a half and didn't show signs of getting better. 'I should go check on him,' Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Kevin hopped down to the floor and walked tiredly to the bathroom door and knocked gently. "Phil?...You in there?" Kevin waited for a response.

"K-Ke- *hickup*..." That's all Phil was able to get out before the sound of stomach fluid hit the toilet. Kevin sighed and opened the door, revealing a weak and exhausted minion sitting on the floor with his head resting on the toilet bowl. He wasn't even looking towards the doorway.

"Are you alright?" Kevin mentally slapped himself, what a stupid question. Of course he wasn't alright! Phil's been spending nearly every morning hugging the toilet bowl and Kevin had the guts to ask if he was okay. What a great boyfriend he was.

"..." No answer came from the smaller male.

Striding closer to Phil, the taller minion discovered that his little lover had fallen asleep, head still placed gently on the seat. 'I think tomorrow i'll talk to Gru...maybe he can help.' Running his hand through Phil's slightly disheveled hair, he carefully picked him up and brought him back to bed. Hopefully he can sleep through the rest of the night.

Phil stumbled up to Gru's office. The nervousness he felt in the pit of his stomach made his Bosses door seem taller and scarier than ever. 'I have to do this...' Phil told himself. After contemplating what possible actions could be taken once he entered, the frightened little male raised his hand and knocked.

"Come in!" A voice sounded from inside after a second.

From inside, Gru watched his door slowly open and one of his little henchman poked their head inside. "Ah... Phil!" Gru exclaimed. "And what brings you here today?" Gru patted the spot on his desk in front of him signaling for Phil to come closer. To which he complied.

Phil hopped up onto the desk. "Boss! Me shanisa la probleque!"

"You're having a problem?" Gru thought for a second. He didn't know what kind of problem his minion could possibly be having. He was under the impression that they were all happy. He looked back to the male sitting in front of him. "What kind of problem?"

Phil spent the next five minutes explaining all the symptoms he'd been having for the last two months and how they keep getting worse.

"I see. It sounds like you're having some kind of stomach problem." Gru thought for a second. "Come here." Scooping his hands under the small henchmans arms, he picked him up and carried him over to another desk. Phil gazed over the various tubes, thermometers and other little gadgets and trinkets before Gru got his attention again. "Open up."

Phil felt a cold metallic object lay flush against his tongue. Gru peered inside his mouth with a miniature flashlight, checking for anything that looked wrong. "Nothing wrong here." Gru muttered to himself and turned to pick up another flashlight, except this one had a line instead of a circle like the regular ones. Gently grabbing the side of Phil's goggles, he lifted them up and off his head, setting them near by. "look straight into this light Kay?"

A half an hour passed before Gru finally came to his last few tests. Everything else seemed normal so he decided to try a couple more things. "Alright Phil, I'm gonna have to draw some blood, okay?"

Phil nodded. He'd done this once before but that was when he was first hired for a job in the lab. He flinched a little when the needle poked into his skin but otherwise sat pretty still. After Gru was done with that, he set the collected plasma aside and turned to his final test. "Okay Phil, this is our last resort because everything you described... well... kinda came down to this too so here... I think you know what to do." Gru placed a small, lightweight device in his hand and sent him off on his way.

Phil flipped the thing over a couple times and studied it. Trying to figure out what it was. Suddenly, his eyes stopped on those two pink letters. All of the blood fell from his face. 'A pregnancy test?!'

Gru sat in his office, peering through a microscope and looked over Phil's blood that was placed on a test palette. He didn't see anything wrong but he noticed there was a lot more rH than normal. Maybe it was just how the minions were, he hoped. The door to his office opened up again and Phil sauntered up to him, test in hand and a very, very stressed out look on his face. "Phil?"

"Se ne tof..."

"What can't you be?"

Phil held up the test tube and showed it to Gru.

Positive

"W-what?" His line of vision shot to Phil, who stood there, tears streaming down his face. He stared off into the abiss, not really looking at anything at all.

"Phil?" This made the yellow male look up, "you are male.. aren't you?"

Phil nodded.

"Well then... who's the father?"

No answer.

"Phil?"

"...Kevin..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good work on production everybody! Keep up the hard work and let's make Boss proud!" Kevin hollered through the intercom, finally slumping back in his chair with his head tilted back. He...was...exhausted. After putting Phil back to bed, he'd laid awake, watching his lover closely to make sure that his sleep wasn't disturbed. There was a couple times when the smaller minion would start to squirm and whine, to which Kevin would hold him closer and rub his belly softly. He'd noticed something too, Phil's stomach had become slightly pudgier and hard. The thought had been running through his mind for a while since he crawled out of bed, but he didn't let it get to him. He tried not to ponder on it too much but maybe Phil was experiencing some intestinal issues, it worried him. He didn't want Phil to be in pain.

RING...RING...RING...RING!...*

Kevin's train of thought was pushed aside when the bell signaling the end of their day rang. Smiling softly, he hopped down from his duty chair. Being the leader of the whole production line for Gru was tiring sometimes, especially when he had to break up fights between his brothers, usually Stuart and Rob. Rob was always trying to get a hold of Dave and that small, one eyed, minion did not like that anyway shape or form. He was extremely protective of Dave and did anything he could to keep him safe and untouched by any other minion but himself. Rob was a taller type of minion with an aggressive nature, he was very dominant over those he wanted. He wasn't a bad guy though. He worked hard and took pride in his jobs.

Knock knock knock*

Kevin's eyes turned towards the door, "Come in!" He called to whoever was on the other side. Slowly, the door opened and Phil crept through, slightly pale and weak looking. "Phil! I told you to stay in bed!" Kevin said, urgency in his voice as he rushed to Phil's side.

"I wanted to come see you," Phil muttered, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. That was another thing that made Kevin's heart break. Ever since Phil came down with his funk, he's been way more emotional, breaking down at the slightest things if he felt like he did something wrong. "I missed you today."

"Ooh...Phil, don't be sad…" Kevin kissed the side of his little lover's head. "I know you wanted to come see me but i want to make sure that you're okay, and in order for you to get better, you need to be in bed." Kevin smiled and kissed the smaller minions lips softly. "Sleep will help you recover." Placing his hand on the back of Phil's head, he guided him out of the observation room and to their own living space.

Inside their room, Kevin ran his hand down Phil's back as the noticeably smaller minion straddled his lap. His train of thought, as he swept his tongue over Phil's, was that Phil must have been feeling somewhat better if he was willing to make out with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

20 minutes ago….

The door opened as two henchman stepped through. Kevin clicked on the light and walked over to the bed, kicked off his shoes and laid back on the pillows to relax. Phil, standing next to the bed, starred the resting minion down. "C'mon, Phil." The taller minion laughed, holding out a hand which Phil took. Kevin's arm wound around Phil's body and he was pulled closer. Phil, in response, turned to his side and cuddled against his boyfriend.

He shivered, the hand running up and down his side tickled him. In a good way. It sent little shocks of pleasure through his body. "Kevin?" Phil suddenly spoke up.

"Hm?"

"I love you." Phil said softlty.

Kevin's eyes shot down to the minion cuddling against his side. "I love you too, Phil."

Phil sat up a little and Kevin turned his head to place small kisses around Phil's mouth, not making contact with his lips yet. The smaller henchman swung a leg over Kevin's lap and straddled him, running his hands up and down his chest. "Phil? You okay?" Kevin asked.

The shorter male nodded. "Yeah, I just missed you." Cheeks darkening slightly, Phil looked away. He knew he's been acting weird lately and he knew why. Well... more like he knew why cause he went to Gru about it. He was scared to tell Kevin. He didn't want the minion of his dreams to think of him any differently.

Leaning forward slightly, just enough to click the top edge of their goggles together, Kevin placed his hand on Phil's back and messaged it lightly. "Hey, don't be upset Kay? I missed you too, baby." He said softly.

Phil couldn't remember the last time Kevin called him baby. But with a smile and a nod, he let Kevin lean in more to plant kisses on his lips.

Soon the kissing became deeper and Kevin's hand had moved under the fabric of Phil's pajamas. Phil could feel his lovers hand dropping lower and lower and it made him all the more excited, so he dropped his hands too and rubbed his palm across the slowly stiffening bump in the front of Kevins clothes.

"Mmm..." The feeling made Kevin jolt a little bit. It's been too long since he was touched there and now having Phil message his member set off fireworks of pleasure in his groin.

'I can't do this right now...not with my circumstances.' Phil thought. 'Maybe I can do 'something' though.'

Kevin was suddenly pushed against the wall a little harder and he saw Phil slowly creep his way down to the front of his pants. A moan reverberated through the walls as Phil gave an experimental like to the fabric that housed Kevin's stiffened cock. Kevin let out a low growl, a noise that Phil knew all too well. Moving a little quicker, Phil unbuttoned his lovers overalls and pulled out his rock hard member. Giving a lick to the shaft, Phil rubbed the tip with his palm and began to pump him at slow pace giving Kevin time to feel his skilled hands on his body before he rubbed him to completion.

Kevin's head fell against the headboard when Phil's tongue lapped at the tip of his cock and suddenly he was engulfed into the warm cavern that served as his lovers mouth. He used all his willpower not to thrust his hips but that was quickly diminished when Phil gave a powerful suck and his hips bucked, gagging the smaller minion momentarily. Phil slid Kevin's cock out of his mouth with a cough following afterwards. "I'm sorry, Phil, i didn't mean to do that."

Giggling, Phil moved up Kevin's body and started laying kisses and bites along the side of his body, slowly rotating his lower half into his taller counterparts groin, eliciting groans of pleasure out of both of them. "Philll...oh god." Kevin placed his hands on the spots where Phil's hips would be and ground up into him, seeking more of that wonderful feeling. Phil was so good at this and it drove him crazy with lust.

He needed him. Now.

In a quick, fluid motion, Kevin slammed Phil into the bed sheets. His head was so dizzy with need he didn't register Phil's cries of stop until it was too late. Within a couple seconds, Kevin had them completely stripped and after another small length of time, he was pounding in and out of his partners body. Phil tried to kick and cry for Kevin to stop but he knew that lover was gone. He could only let it happen now, so instead of fighting it, he wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and brought him closer, tears working their way to his eyes. He could hear the taller minions breathing become heavier and more uneven as his thrusts became faster and harder, small groans slipping their way through every once in a while. This lasted until Kevin jolted and with a shudder, he came. He tensed up, spilling his seed deep into Phil's abused hole. Once the taller male was back to reality, he sat up and looked down at Phil, who in turn lay breathing heavy and tears still seeping through his goggles. "Oh my god...Phil..."

At the mention of his name, Phil looked to Kevin. "It's okay, Kevin." With a little bit of struggle, Phil sat up. The ache in his rear end caused a few flinches to show themselves but otherwise, he couldn't be mad. He caused this. Kevin sat there, a sad look riding his features. "Kevin, hey." Phil placed his hands on the sides of his lovers head. "I'm not hurt."

Kevin pulled Phil into a hug, trying to hide his silent tears. He couldn't believe he lost control.

"Kevin, i need to tell you something..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phil was PREGNANT!?

But HOW?!

Kevin wouldn't be able to figure this out for the life of him. Even if he was super smart, he couldn't bring up a reason that made sense on how Phil could possibly be pregnant.

Shaking his head, Kevin tried to refocus on his work. About half an hour in, a knock sounded through the door. "Uh...come in!" He called. After a second of waiting he turned to the door. Once the door finally opened, Stuart walked in, a clipboard in hand.

"Hey, Kevin. I just needed to report that Dave isn't coming into work today," He marked a few more things before lowering his clipboard and peering over to Kevin. A blank and nonchalant look on his face. "He's...sick..."

'Yeah cause that sounded so not obvious.' Kevin snickered softly. "Alright, that's fine. Make sure he gets better." With that, Kevin turned back to his work. Typing away at a laptop, reporting to Gru and responding to emails for the day. Kevin laughed to himself again, he knew that Stuart was trying to hide what was _really_ wrong with Dave. Being the leader of the tribe and the overseer of the minion jelly production line, he knew A LOT of went on in the lives of his brothers. It didn't take a genius to know that Stuart and Dave were together. They spent every living second possible with each other and he'd caught them sharing long, intimate hugs with each other. Kevin didn't mind at all though. He, from the start, knew that they'd be the one for each other. He'd learned a lot about Stuart when they were on their quest to find a new boss to serve, a lot of the stuff he learned, he'd never thought that Stuart would actually show. On purpose or not. A really good example is how quick Stuart was to anger when he wasn't around his best friend, now deemed, boyfriend. Or how Stuart packed around a picture of Dave wherever he went. Kevin was pretty sure that Dave did the same thing. There were those very rare moments when he would see Stuart slip off into the shadows of the lair with Dave to kiss him or to hold him for a short time. Kevin couldn't do anything but smile though. It was cute.

'I wonder if Stuart is the topper in their relationship...if he is then that probably explains why Dave had to stay in today.'

Laughing again, Kevin finished up the little work he had to do for the day and packed up to go home. Back home to his Phil.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Phil! I'm home!" Kevin called.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Phil answered back.

Strolling to where his lover was, Kevin hugged him from behind, softly nipping at his neck. "How was your day?" Kevin asked, watching closely as Phil stirred around the contents in a pan. He must have been cooking for awhile cause from the look of it, the vegetables in the pan had turned pretty dark in color.

"Pretty good. I cleaned and talked to Gru today." Setting down his spatula, Phil turned around to face Kevin and wrapped his arms around his neck. They kissed softly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, he said that the baby is developing great and that i should be due in the next couple months!" A massive grin found its way to Phil's lips. "Isn't that exciting?!"

It truly was. Kevin couldn't be happier. It took him a couple of hours to really let the fact that he was going to be a father sink in, but either way, he was ready. "It is, Phil. I can't wait." He meant it.

"Good, cause now there's no going back." Phil laughed softly and leaned forwards to kiss the taller minion.

He wouldn't go back anyway.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

5 months later

Kevin sat in his recliner, reading the newspaper. News spread quickly about the lair that Stuart and Dave were finally ready to tie the knot. He was happy for them.

"Kevin?" A voice caught his attention. Looking up from his newspaper, he caught sight of the love of his life and their little bundle of joy snuggled in his arms. "I think the baby wants to see his daddy."

Kevin quickly threw down his newspaper and held out his arms, which Phil set their two day old baby in. "He looks like you." He said, staring down at their child. All his love harvested in his arms. Kevin looked over the sleeping infant. He was proud and nothing would change how happy he was to be with the minion of his dreams and their new family.

Phil wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed his cheek. "You'll be an amazing father, Kevin. I know you will."

"You'll be the best mother to our son and i wouldn't want to lose either of you for the world."

Kevin kissed Phil softly and this marked the beginning of their new life.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-OKAY! So that ending was definitely rushed! I am so sorry! I hope you liked it over all tho! PUGZKII!


End file.
